


Educating Kyle

by TamerOfPickles



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Bros helping bros, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: An alternative version of the events of Season 1, Episode 4: Diving In.To Josh's surprise and frustration, just handing a porn magazine to the naive Kyle isn't enough for him to figure out how to take care of himself. His attempts to educate Kyle become a lot more hands on than he anticipated.





	Educating Kyle

Josh guided Kyle (porn magazine in hand) out of his room and closed the door behind him. He was proud of himself for fulfilling his duty to give the full sex talk like an older brother (it didn't matter to him that Kyle was presumably older than him). He decided to reward himself with some time with one of the many lovely ladies underneath his mattress. He picked the harder core magazine that he hadn't even shown Kyle.

He rubbed himself through his jeans, and just as he began to stiffen, there was a knock on his door. He stashed the magazine beneath his pillow, rolled over to hide his erection, and yelled, “Come in!”

It was Kyle holding the magazine and still visibly erect. “I've been looking at the pictures, but it doesn't seem to work. It just makes my pants more uncomfortable.”

Josh closed his eyes and held in a sigh. It was his own fault. He should have known by now not to assume anything when dealing with Kyle. “Have you tried jerking it?”

Kyle just stared at him. Josh rolled over and made a few jerk off motions with his hand over his crotch. “Oh! I'll try that.” Kyle raced off, leaving the door open behind him.

Josh got up and closed his door before rushing back to his magazine. It was too bad he could never use this to earn points with his mom the next time she wanted him to do some chores. Perhaps, he could get Kyle to do some favor for him. He just had to make sure it was something that Kyle would never need to explain why he was doing it.

He shifted his attention back to his magazine. He wondered what it would feel like to be one of the guys in the pictures as he undid his fly. His dick was straining against the button on his boxers. He was just about to let it free when there was another knock on the door.

“Kyyyle?” He didn't care about losing his frustration show anymore.

“I still don't get it.”

Josh lunged to the door and almost tripped as his pants fell down to his ankles. He picked them up enough to get himself to the door. He swung it open and glared. “What's the problem now?”

“I can't seem to do it right.” He made a motion with his arm that caused Josh to finally notice that Kyle's pants and underwear were around his ankles and Little Kyle was fully at attention. Kyle seemed to be demonstrating, but Josh was too panicked to pay attention.

“Get in here!” He grabbed Kyle's shoulder to pull him inside and slammed the door behind them. The motion set them off balance, and neither could catch themselves with their feet tied together by their pants. They fell to the floor next to each other. “Kyle! I know we've taught you that you can't walk around the house naked. Especially like that.”

Kyle blushed. “I'm sorry. I was just so frustrated that I forgot about my pants. I need you to demonstrate for me.”

Demonstrate? This was not how he expected the afternoon to go. He normally would have refused, but all he could hear was his dick telling him that it was the fastest way to getting his own nut. “Fine, but you have to promise that you will tell no one. This is something we need to take to our graves.”

Kyle was worried. “Is it something wrong, like cheating?”

“Nothing like that. It's just not something that guys do together.” Josh considered what he had said. “Well, some guys like to do it, but a lot of people don't like that, so it's better that no one knows.” Josh could see this was raising more questions that threatened to detour him from his goal, so he pressed on before Kyle could say anything. “Do you promise?”

“Okay. I really need to know what to do with this.” He directed Josh down to his cock. Josh was caught by the realization that he finally had someone else with their pants off in his bedroom, but this was not what he had fantasized about.

After a moment's hesitation, he decided to just get it over with. “Why don't you show me what you've been doing.” Kyle made a circle with his hand and moved it up and down over his dick. The circle was so large that his hand barely grazed any of his skin. “You have to make your hand tighter.” Kyle responded by making a fist that was so tight that he just hit the tip without anything being able to slide through. “Try starting with your hand wrapped around your dick.” Kyle looked confused. “Your penis.” Kyle grabbed it, but his grip was too tight for his hand to move.

“Maybe it would be better if you just showed me.”

By this point, Josh had accepted that things were going to be weird and that he just needed to roll with it. “Let's move to the bed.” He stood himself up and kicked off his pants, and Kyle did the same. Josh paused before he dropped his boxers as well. It would be the first time he exposed himself like this, and he felt vulnerable. Well, Kyle was a good guy. He wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He pushed his boxers to the floor and let his dick spring free. He then sat down on the bed, and grabbed his magazine. Kyle sat down next to him and started watching Josh closely.

“Okay … you wrap your hand around your dick. You have to be firm, but light enough that your hand will slide along it.” Josh slowly slid his hand up and down the length of his cock a few times to demonstrate. He was surprised how much showing off his masculinity and (limited) sexual prowess was turning him on.

“Like this?” Kyle grabbed himself and gave a few hard tugs that made Josh wince. How could this be the one thing Kyle was bad at?

“No! Like this.” Josh reached over and slid his hand under Kyle’s. As he began to jack him off, Kyle rolled his head back as he enjoyed the touch.

“Ah. Like this.” Kyle reached over and started jerking Josh. To Josh’s surprise, Kyle was finally catching on. Kyle mimicked Josh’s motions, and Kyle used this to direct Kyle toward his most sensitive spots.

While he was enjoying this more than he would have thought, Josh began to become concerned about how they were having a sausage fest. With his free hand, he picked up the magazine he had dropped and held it in front of them. He didn’t actually pay that much attention to the images on the page, but it made him feel better to have it there.

“What’s that woman doing to that man?”

Josh looked at the magazine to see a blonde sucking on a guy’s dick. “It’s a blowjob.”

Kyle was intrigued. “Does it feel good?”

Josh shrugged. “That’s what I’ve heard. I’ve never experienced one even though I’d really like to.”

Kyle was lost in thought for a moment before surprising Josh by leaning over and taking him in his mouth.

“Kyle? Oh, fuck! Kyle.” Kyle’s mouth was warm and wet and felt so good.

Kyle pulled off of Josh. “Did I do something wrong?”

Josh bit his lip in frustration. “Well, it felt really good, but you probably should have asked me first.”

Kyle was contrite. “Oh. I’m sorry.” He paused for a moment. “Josh, would you like a blowjob?”

Josh hesitated. He really wanted a blowjob, but saying so out loud felt dangerous. It would make it too real. However, his dick didn’t care about any of that. It just ached to return to Kyle’s mouth. “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

Kyle gave Josh one of his pure smiles before dropping back down onto his cock. Josh moaned and then reached over Kyle’s back to resume his handjob. Every moan he elicited from Kyle reverberated down his own dick.

“Fuck, Kyle. How can you be so shit at jerking off and so good at sucking?” In his excitement, he started pumping faster. “I’m getting close.” Kyle moaned and started shooting cum all over the both of them. It was more than Josh could handle. “Kyle!” He tried, but his warning was either ignored or misunderstood. Soon Josh began to come as well.

Kyle gagged with surprise as cum began to fill his mouth. He pulled off just in time to catch the next spurt in his face. He sat back up and turned to Josh with a shocked look.

Josh tried to look apologetic, but his orgasm wasn’t helping. Once he finally recovered, he said, “Sorry Kyle. I didn’t realize that you might not know what coming involved, but it should have occured to me by now. I tried to warn you, but…”

“It’s okay Josh. I was just surprised.” He began to wipe Josh’s cum off his face. “Actually, I think I liked it. This was a lot of fun.”

Josh was relieved. He’d never want to make Kyle uncomfortable. “That’s good.” He grabbed a towel to clean themselves off but realized that they had made more than his usual amount of mess. “We should get cleaned up. You take the shower first while I toss these things into the wash.”

Kyle was incredulous. “You know how to do laundry?”

Josh became very serious and approached Kyle with his finger pointed. “That’s a very well kept secret because, one, I don’t want anyone knowing _why_ I’m doing laundry and, two, I don’t want anyone to expect me to do any more than I have to.”

Kyle wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do, but like with many things Josh said, he let it slide. “Thanks for helping me out. I feel so much better.”

“No problem,” Josh said as he walked him to the door. Lowering his voice, he continued, “And if you ever need … help again, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Kyle left the room ecstatic. Josh surveyed the havoc they had left behind and pondered what this meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I imagined something like this as soon as I saw the scene that precedes this. After waiting for years for more Kyle XY slash, I decided to take it upon myself to make it.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
